


身体记忆

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Justin Smith, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, M/M, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: Justin被一个奇怪的陌生人入侵了，各种含义上来说。





	身体记忆

Castiel来电话时Dean刚和Jack回到地堡，他扫了一眼来电显示，漫不经心地接通了电话。  
倒不是他不在意Sam和Castiel的猎魔情况，但是他了解Sam，应对一个女巫或者巫师什么的于Winchester来说算是轻松活了。  
虽然不是Sam来告诉他猎魔情况这点与往常不大一样，不过Dean起初并不觉得这是什么大问题，直到——  
“Sam不记得他是谁了。”  
Dean猛地挂断了电话。  
赶到现场时Dean只看到一个愁眉苦脸的Castiel，他侧头向Dean示意了隔壁的小洋房。边补充着在电话里被Dean打断的解释：“Sam大概是被洗脑了，觉得自己是一个叫Justin的人。”  
说话间Dean敲开了门，门内的青年在触到Dean身边的Castiel后就敛去了一脸的恬静，扬眉气鼓鼓斥责道：“我不是说过这里不欢迎——”  
“Dean，Dean Winchester。”  
Dean抢了他的话，强行握住了在空中指点的手。他失去了方才的紧张，上下打量Sam的穿着，玩味地笑了。  
“啊、嗯，Justin Smith。”  
Justin一头雾水，本能地扬起温和的笑容回应Dean，握着他的那只手却在得到回答后依然没有松开。  
名为Dean的男人有些粗鲁地往他身后窥探：“房里还有人吗？”  
“没…没有，Cindy——我太太刚刚出去了……”Justin被推搡着退回了房中，迷茫地回应道。那奇怪的男人就回头冲先前爆粗口的野蛮人点了点头，对方见状一脸安心地合上了门。  
Justin这才后知后觉地意识到自己家被一个怪人闯入了，他想抽出手让Dean出去，却被一把摁到了墙上：“偶尔来次角色扮演也不错，Sammy。我真该拍下你现在的样子留作纪念。”  
“等、我说过我不是Sam…Sammy了，你出去，这里不欢迎你们。”Dean扣着他的手劲出起的大，Justin一时间竟然脱不了身。他咬着下唇开始思考要不要使用踹人这种不太文雅的反抗方法，却被Dean揪住往楼上走去：“那就让我看看你到底是不是吧。”  
“什么看不看的，我本来就不是……”Justin嘀咕着被他拉进了房间，慌忙制止道：“诶、你这人怎么随便进人房间。”  
Dean自始至终都在用一种很奇怪的眼神看着Justin，像是在憋笑。但Justin不明所以，直到被扔上了床还没放弃挣扎。  
柔软的布料脱起来分外容易，Dean在Justin惊恐的注视下扯掉了他的衣服，露出里面斑驳的啃咬痕迹：“你要说这是你老婆留下的吗？”  
Cindy当然不是那么粗鲁放荡的女人。事实上Justin脑内还真没有和妻子做过这种事的记忆，但他身上的印记又说不得谎。  
Justin露出了片刻的迷茫表情，但很快又回想起现在的状况，想要将身上的男人推开：“当、当然是我太太留的，你怎么能质疑我对Cindy的忠诚！”  
“你对她可没有什么忠诚。”Dean嗤笑着抬起Justin的腿，将他的裤子卡在膝盖上，然后动手解开自己的裤链，“你淫荡的身子可是只记得我呢。”  
“在胡说什么……”Justin混乱的大脑完全理解不了事态的变化，前不久他还与妻子分享了离别之吻，现在却要被一个陌生男人如此欺辱。  
Dean支开了Justin的臀肉，几小时前被他彻底肏开过的穴口还没从疯狂的交媾中恢复过来，对着Dean谄媚地收缩。  
Dean用手臂压着Justin的膝窝，腾出一只手试探性地探入小洞，轻易就被贪婪地吞了进去，他轻车熟路地摸上Sam的前列腺：“看吧，除了我的Sammy，还有谁那么渴望被填满呢？‘Justin’会吗？”  
即使被揉得魂都飞了，Justin还是咬着下唇不死心地反驳：“并没有渴望……呃、你…你再不放开我，我就报……报警……”  
Dean笑着加了根手指，俯身咬Justin的下唇：“我就是FBI啊，Sammy有什么事情需要我帮助吗？要让我快点肏死你之类的。”  
“不要说这么…不知羞耻的话……”感觉到阴茎头部抵在自己穴口，Justin几乎要哭出来，除了软绵绵地推搡着Dean的肩膀之外却无能为力。  
Dean很快就沉入Justin体内，湿热的小穴像家一样温暖，他舒服地叹了一声狠狠地抽插起来。  
“这……这样不对的、两个男人什么的……”他被肏得语无伦次，仰起头断断续续地说道，他的双腿却完全违背了自己的意识，紧紧环住了身上的男人。  
Dean被他拒绝了那么久，已经失去了起初的趣味，用力地将自己送到Justin体内，靠着他的耳朵露出一记充满恶意的笑：“噢，Sammy girl，这可不仅仅是两个男人的问题。”  
他松开右手，仅用一只手就掐住了忘记如何反击的前猎人手腕，捞起劲瘦的腰肢让Justin坐在自己阴茎上，掐着臀肉逼他上下吞吐。  
“现在肏着你的人，可是你的血缘兄弟呢。”  
明明始终不承认自己是男人口中的“Sammy”，但听着耳边低沉沙哑的声线，Justin牟然升起一丝自己在乱伦的错觉。背德的羞耻冲上大脑，他翻着白眼狠狠射了出来，在高潮中失去了意识。 

Sam醒来时发现自己回到地堡的房中，他迷茫地看着天花板，回收着破碎的记忆。  
“我们的Justin终于醒了？”  
戏谑的调笑打断了Sam的回忆，年轻的Winchester白了兄长一眼，用手臂捂住变得通红的脸：“……闭嘴，jerk。”


End file.
